Fractured Reality
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs It all comes down to this: A few stones, a tower, and eight brave individuals who risk everything in the hopes of stopping the evil Majordomo Grim of Tomin Kora from rising to power in the multiverse ... Outstretched Hand - Tower of the Hand The stone stairs open onto the broad palm of a large obsidian sculpted humanoid hand, its fingers splayed and angled upward against the dreary gray sky. In the middle of the palm, one can see a stunted pillar of rock surrounded by multiple depressions that seem meant to hold objects involved in some kind of ritual. Tresillian comes up onto the platfrom with the others and looks around. Kit blinks and follows belatedly as Petr puffs right on past them up onto the top level of the tower. Hezekiah follows more slowly, helping Volidana along and being sure her footing is steady. He tends towards the centerline of the hand, intent on staying as far from the edges as possible, unless Volidana wishes to go further. Innokentevna lets her pace slow, catching up with Petr, then to take a moment to turn, a slow rotation scanning from horizon o horizon. At the end her attention turns inwards, to seek the central stone pillar, her gaze dryly expectant, like watching puzzle pieces fall into place, fingers reaching out to trace the top of the stunted pedestal. Petr bends down, his hands on his thighs as he gasps, taking in his breath. His breathing slows as he looks around the area. Marlan reaches the top level and looks out, surveying the palm where they now stand. She reaches up to grasp the crystal that once more hangs around her neck, "Not like the last time, da. Not at all." Volidana is indeed intent on following the others to the pillar "haven't come this far to stop, but oh to have the courage and hope of child" she says pressing forward Kit slowly steps up toward the pedestal beside Innokentevna, eyeing the pillar and the accompanying depressions. "What now?" she asks beneath her breath. Petr waves towards Katya, "Derez zomeone following uz...did vy know datz?" Petr manages to catch his breath and get out before he points to the small humanoid figure in the green suit, "Datz him!" Hezekiah guides Volidana where she wishes, then glances to Petr's pointing, chuckling softly. "That would be Newt, I am reasonably certain." Marlan turns, looking to where Petr turns and then relaxing, "Thats just Newt." she replies, shifting her attention back to the pillar of rock and the depressions that surround it, "He's the least of our concerns." Tresillian looks to Petr, "That's just Newt." He echos. Petr blinks, "Nude? Why would hee be nude!?" Petr asks, clearly taken aback. Newt just looks at Petr, possibly staring, "I am /not/ nude." "Z'ats just ..." Innokentevna shakes her head. "Da ... vhat z'ey sait." She then inspects the depressions in the pillar, to see if they match the gems they carry. Volidana laughs aloud "Not....Thanks for reminding me what we are here for...welcome Newt" Hezekiah's lips twitch within his beard, and he shakes his head, pronouncing clearly. "Newt. It is a name. N-e-w-t." Kit turns to stare in confusion at the turn the conversation around her has taken before returning her attention to the depressions with a frown. "I am reluctant to start anything without more information," she says with plain misgivings, even taking a step back to examine the area as a whole. "What is there to start?" Marlan asks, "If they fit..this is the place for them. If they don't....well...then we think of somethgn else, da." Petr wrinkles his nose at Newt and says, "Noooowwt." The boy drawls out as he stares at Newt, trying to determine if they were of the same height. He straightens up somewhat, hopefully to make himself look taller than the other smaller being, "We iz here...dere'z no one here...va thot da Greem iz 'pposed ta be here." Newt tries to stand tall himself, keeping the competitions rather close. "Who are you?" Slowly slipping her crystal from her neck, Innokentevna holds it above the short pillar. "I theenk ... z'eese are suppose't togo here." She doesn't place hers immediately, however, and instead raises her glance to those surrounding. "Feerst, I suspect z'at returnink zee stones here veell certainly attrac't attenshun. So vhen zat happens, ve shoult be reaty." Tresillian pulls the hood of his parka back up over his head and walks over to newt, "Mrmmmf mmm mhrm..." He starts then loosens it, "Anyone else from the Peacemaker come out or is it just us two?" He seems to mostly ignore the others not having a stone to contribute, "That "...that's just Petr, the one I told you about." Tres finishes.. Marlan takes the crystal from around her neck, "Nothing to prepare for Katya...other then just doing it." she says and moves to put the stone in one of the six depressions. Kit sighs in grudging acceptance and slips the necklace over her head as well, jaw tight as she holds it ready over one of the depressions, watching the others closely. Innokentevna darts her other hand forward, trying to stop Marlan. "Nyi YET!" Petr looks Newt up and down, "Va'm Petr...and wat do yoo mean by =just= Petr, va'm da greatest engineer...-" Petr's words breaks off as Katya gives a yell. Katya manages to knock Marlan's hand before the doctor can place the stone. Newt's head snaps over to Katya as she yells and then at Marlan and sighs, "Figures." Kit starts at the courier's abrupt shout, reflexively looping the chain about her hand, tightening her fist around the stone though she does not move it from where it hovers, watching the other two women with held breath. Marlan blinks, attention turning to Katya, "What the hoop." she frowns, "You wanted to let grim out, da. Let's get it over with, then." Volidana starts as Katya moves to stop marlan "What should we do...how can we be ready. Those of us that do not have stones must offer some attention or protection but what? Innokentevna says, "Hoop Marly ... " Innoketevna's sharp words quickly soften, but are still steel backed. "Nyi only to ve hafe Nevt an Petr playing hoopin' games, most ov us are steel stantinkin a clump by zee lantink. Ve place zeese stones an He veell be here probably, da? He vants z'eese stones. So ve got to be reaty for heem." She steps back. "An ve veell hafe to act fast, cause ve mite nyi geet a secont chance. One chance, so ve better geet eet hoopin' rite.'" Tresillian clears his throat slightly and in a very clear unmistakebly 'sivadian' accent states, "Excuse me, heat to state the obvious but I think we need the other three stones for it to work correctly. As for being ready? I don't really think I can help much. It's not like I know how to shoot a gin or anything." Petr peers at Newt, "Ve are playing hooping games?" Hezekiah makes sure Volidana doesn't fall as she starts, nodding echo to her words. "If we are to plan, then let us plan. What shall we do to be ready for him? Do we know if this body will be mortal, even?" Newt shrugs and leans over so that only Petr can hear... Marlan frowns to Katya, "You want us to prepare?" she asks, "How do you prepare against somethign that may not be mortal and whatever it *is* is more hoopin powerful then any of us." Kit grimaces at the suggestions thrown about before she turns to look over her shoulder toward Petr. "He seems to be the most informed at this time; or, at least, contacted someone who is well informed." Petr listens to what Newt has to say and bobs his head in agreement as he whispers something back. Hezekiah speaks up again at Kit's words. "The one to whom Petr talked seemed to think we possessed the ability to destroy Grim. Perhaps, it would help to find out what prompted him to feel so?" Newt nods as well and whispers back. Volidana frowns "there has to be an answer somewhere. all the riddles and hoops they can't just end here. she tries to remember all the snippets from the parchments "the hammer and the hand" she blinks, starts and takes a moment to look above her "Zen ve got to be zee termites een zee voult, zee eensect vith a poisonous bite." Innokentevna then sweeps her arm. "An ve shoultn't be hoopin' stantink een a clump so he can take us out een one smash ov heese hant." She nods tothe others, "ve shoult be spreat out efenly arount zee pillar, da? Secont, zere ees alvays sometheenk you can to. Hez ees a Mysteec, Tana ees a Vollistan ... zen zere's you an me. Nevt's got hees tools an suit, eef i hat a physeecal form i voult nyi vant to cross an angrykittianna ... an ..." She nodsto Hezekiah. "petr has hees companions." Herattention then turns to tresillian. "Yu got z'eese far, zere's got to be sometheenk you can att, da?" Petr nods in total agreement with Newt, at least they came to a passable agreement. As all the adults look to him, Petr squints at Hezekiah, "Yoo tink hee will tok ta mee 'gain?" Petr looks at Newt, "Va should git one suit like datz..." He comments briefly enviously before he scrunches up his face and looks around, "Well if heee iz...here. mabbe...hee can gif uz zome advice..if we want ta...va ain't forcing heem...heeez zcared...too." Petr wrinkles his nose, "Va rite...gimme a moment...hees telling meee zomething...va'll try meee best ta describe..." Kit shrugs as she finally lets her hand drop by her side, the planning becoming far more implied than Innokentevna's brisk query initially implied. "Scared or not, this needs to be done regardless, Petr." Petr bobs his head and sayz..."Heees gitting very...urgent...itz..like sumting...iz gonna happen...den... dere's diz black door...and dere's three holes...where de knob izz....den...de holez glow...blue one...after another...one two three...den de door opens...de old man iz dere..he'z smiling..and smiling...den suddenly..one of dem glowie holes stop glowing and kinda disappears and dem black door slams close! WHAM!" Petr jumps as he smacks his hand together to make the noise before he concentrates and continue, "Dem old..man..hee's not smiling anymore...den...heee glares at dem door and den he disappears like de hole...dat makes any zenze ta ya?" Marlan raises an eyberow, "Three crystals and then they're removed. Or one of the is removed." she frowns and looks over at Katya, "But if its one...whch one." Newt cocks his head slightly, "Hey. Who are you talkin to?" Petr turns to Newt, "Diz new frenz of mine...heee's zhy...and frightened...zo heee talkz in my headz...da adultz are skerry.." Petr adds in an afterthought indicating Katya and company. Tresillian quirks an eyebrow, "I'm not totally sure how I can help here. Yes I got this far and yes I probably have something to offer but I can't think for the life of me what it is." Newt ohs. He looks at Petr for a moment and shrugs, "When'd ya meet him?" "Downztairz," Petr says, "....where dere were lotz of peenk stuff...flying around...heez very helpful...va kinda like him...and dem picturez...va wonder if va can haf a jar and carry heem back...which sheep are ya in?" Kit frowns as she works through the boy's broken recitation. "Put three in and then remove one, and Grim vanishes along with the door? That sounds...suspiciously simple," she says with an unhappy glance toward the others. Hezekiah is content to support Volidana, thinking quietly before speaking. "I think....he is saying, that there is some sequence of the stones, which would give him false hope, then destroy him forever. A....self-destruct door lock, if ou will." Newt nods and replies, "Peacekeeper now. Tres said you were there aswell so that's kinda cool." "Eef z'ats true ... tvo an take one avay. I voult hafe bolshoye kharosho a guess at vhich one zat ees." Her next words she directs to Tresillian, "Maybe you help keep hees attenshun off us. But da ... Kitt ees rite. Zere's a hole here." She eyes the pillar with an even glance. "Petr, ees 'eese zee toornob?" Volidana hms "If this is the forge. and we're standing in a huge hand. in a forge the hand of the blaksmith weilds the hammer...I know i know I think too much.I'm just trying to figure out if we place the stones a huge noncorporeal hammer falls on our heads...wait a second..is the pillar. oh i wish i could make sense" Petr wrinkles his nose, "Now? Va juz join Katya at da Gray Horse....Now va'm supposed ta be courierz...it waz fun on da beeg sheep..now va'm on a smaller sheep wif fazter speed...where were vy previously?" Petr chatters away with Newt...before he tries to remember the scene again. "Vait....before...va forgitz...da old man had ta STEP OUT firzt...before one of dem stones turn dark and dizappearz...iz dat important? and yez...dat thee stones dem knob va tink." Tresillian plonks himself down and crosses his legs indian style, bowing his head slightly, "A combination or pattern, I'm usually good woth those. If only I could see what he's seeing...." Newt watches the scene for a bit and then turns back to Petr, "Gray Horse. But they're crazy on there." Innokentevna snaps her head up, "Kitt ... you hafe your tatapat?" She then looks to Petr, insistent. "Eef she toes, can you drav eet for gospadin Tressillian here?" Volidana jumps "well you can. Petr concentrate on what he's showing you ok?" "Zat mite be efen be mor effecteef ..." Innokentevna adds. Petr scratches his head and asks Newt, "Why are dere? Dem not gonna azk ya ta haf baths all da time...rite?" Petr looks worried now...but then the adults call and his attention was now back to them. He blinks and looks suspiciously at all of them, "Vat do ya.. do ta me.want mee....dere's no patternz...itz jus one after another..one ta three...dem stones glow..." Kit lifts one brow at Innokentevna's query, silently asking if the woman is serious as she is reaching for a back pocket when Volidana's interjection makes her pause. Turning, she waits as she watches the three of them; Vollistan, Petr, and Tresillian. Tresillian pulls a mitten off one hand and starts chewing at his fingernails, "Much better with comupters than anything else..." he muters to himself, "codes and combinations are all part of that but..." He looks up then takes a slow deep breath. "Six holes, three stones..." Newt replies, "Worse." before looking over at Tres. Volidana nods to petr "it won't hurt for tres to take a look. Don't do anything except think of what you friend showed alright Petr thinks thinks thinks of what his friend shows him, concentrating as hard as he can. Tresillian concentrates on remembering the two large crystal doors with the six holes froming the 'lock'. Volidana turns pink and then looks to tres with an apologetic shrug as she pases on the image leaving out the extraneous detail ooc: are you transmitting to tres or shall i? Tresillian stands slowly and looks to Petr first, "I'll look the other way, it's ok." He then crosses to the podium where the others are standing and studies it. "Three holes glowing blue. The arrangement resembles a pyramid." He says to the others. "There's no indication as to which way it should point though." Petr looks strangely at Tres, "huh?" He turns to Newt and continues, "Wot do vy mean by worze!?" Marlan sighs impatiently, "We either do this now or we don't." she frowns, "We're abotu to release Grim, its a mistake. But if we're going to make it..then hoop it lets jsut get it over with." she shakes her head, "We'll split up, we'll all get ready for whatever comes through that door. And the three of us." she looks to Kit and Katya, "Get ready to pull that stone as soon as he walks through." she then turns to the others, "If we can't, or hoop, if you see the chanc. You do it,da. Any and all of you. Just grab it. Physically, telekinetically, however. Just pull it." "Then perhaps it does not matter," Kit says with a look toward Marlan and Innokentevna. "Either way, if whoever is speaking to Petr is not able to impart more details, we will simply have to trust what we currently have." Nodding at the end of Marlan's speech, she wraps the chain twice around her wrist, securing it while cradling the crystal in the cage of her fingers. Newt whispers to Petr, indicating in Marlans direction midway through. Petr waves, "Pyramidz...are alwayz upz...if it waz an upzide-down pyramidz...donch ya tink dey would say an upzide down pyramidz?" Petr mutters somewhat as he listens to Newt whispers. Hezekiah simply holds to Volidana, supporting her quietly. Innokentevna looks between Newt and Petr, "Ve shoult be concentratink on Greem, da?" She then looks to Tresillian, gathering Petr into it too. "So tri stones, like a pyramit. Greem steps through. Ve yank one stone out. Zee most eemportant thenk, zen ... for zee rest ov you. You got to keep Greem deestract't. Avay from us. So ve geet zee chance to yank zee stone out an sent heem on hees vay. Got z'at?" Marlan adds, "But if you get the chance, grab it." the message seems to be for Volidana in particular, "Telekinetic, da. May hurt but it may work." Petr makes a face at Marlan, "Ewww...vy dinch vy tell me earlier?" Petr looks accusingly at Newt as though it was all his fault. Though as Katya admonishes him, he quietens and bobs his head, "Awrite.." Tresillian points at the circle. "Geometry. If you join all six depressions with one line you get a circle, with straight lines its a hexagon. any three can be joines to make a triangle." Innokentevna looks between Marlan and Kittianna, as she waits for an answer, she loops the silver chain around her fingers, leaving a length loose. "One stone geets yank't, da? One stone. Ve ton't knov vhat mite happen vith tvo stones gone." She swallows. "Zee one he prolly hasn't touch't. Because z'ats vhat z'at stone means. To you undterstant? I'm trustink you tvo to keep heem off ov me." Volidana hms "maybe we should all spread out. if the three stones make the pyramid...any reason we shouldn't stand in the other spots Newt bahs, "Told ya soon as!" and turns to look at what's going on. Marlan nods, weighing the stone already in her hand, "Understand, da. And it'll happen." she frowns, "Let's jut get this over wth now though. One way or the other." she says, rpeating Katyas words frome arlier. Petr makes a face, "Mabbe da old man wazn't zo bad after all." The boy states thoughtfully. "Of course, though I suspect we would only be able to provide but a small distraction at best," Kit states with only the barest edge of gallows humor at Innokentevna's instructions, reaching behind her to unsheath the knife from its place at the small of her back before nodding to the others that she is ready. Tresillian steps back and looks from one person to the other, "Worst can happen is I die again. I'll jump on him if I haveto." Petr looks thoughtful as though a dastardly plan was forming in his head, "We juz gotta diztract him fer a few momentz, rite? Aw rite...ve can do diz." Innokentevna speaks quietly. "Zee rest ov you. Ve can nyi geef Greem a chance to theenk, da? he must alvays be reactink to us. Unterstant? Before I place my stone, I vant to here a da from each you ... an eef you are gonna vork vith someone, like Tres an Nevt, or Tana an Hez, make sure you aresettle't out before you say da. An da ... zat's sometheenk, Tres." Innokentevna takes a deep breath, holding her hand over a depression. "Lets start ... Marly? Marlan shakes her head, "You know you don't need to hear it from me, da. Let's get it done." Petr bobs his head and goes, "Da!" He moves to position himself supposedly where the entrance might be. Volidana looks to Hez "where to?" "Da," Kit echoes succinctly, hand with the stone poised over the depression, but eyes watching the two women across from her instead. Tresillian nods once, "Da!" he echos. Or rather, Petr positions himself near the entrance, so when the door opens, the old guy would be able to see him, not near enough for the old man to grab him though. Hezekiah considers, and gestures towards a place furthest from the edges of the hand, where he at least hopes to keep Dana from falling. "There will do, love. We stand together." "Zat a da or a nyet Hezekiah, Tana ... " Innokentevna chops out. "Nevt?" Volidana positions herself and takes one last deep breath "Da" Hezekiah nods firmly with Volidana, taking a breath of his own. "Da....it ends here." Newt replies, "I'm goin with Petr." and so moves to where Petr positioned himself and waits at the ready. Holding her stone above the depression, Innokentevna looks both women in the eyes, a single sure glance, eyes as gray as Ungstiri steel. "Eet ents nov." And when the Witch and the Ghost set their stones in place, so does the Maiden. As the stones click into place, the air behind the pedestal begins to shimmer and darken, forming a rectangular portal. The slender form of a gaunt man in black with spiky white hair can be seen standing in a room with a medical bed, cabinets, and a cell full of children guarded by a one-eyed Timonae. The man, Grim, is facing the group standing on the outstretched hand of the tower. He does not, however, step through. A mordant smile touches his thin lips. "Took you long enough," he quips. "Everyone, please step away from the stones. Should anyone attempt to touch the stones or otherwise interfere, the children in the cell behind me will be executed. And then I shall deal with you in turn. You've come so far, after all. Accomplished so much. All of you will have a special place at my right hand when this is done, if you continue to cooperate this well." Marlan's jaw clenches as she looks through the portal, catching sight of Grim and the children in the cell. She hesitates a moment but finally takes a step back, away from the stones. Her attention however seems torn between Grim and the crystal. Petr waves to the Grim from his corner with Newt as he calls out, "Hi Poppa! 'member me? Dere waz dat lady in Ungztiri...been a long time....but va thought ya should know...rite? Va haf been searching fer a long time...wotcha doing wif dem little onez?" He smiles brightly. Well, they did say to try to distract him....hey.... That could probably distract just about anyone, even Tres looks from the portal towards Petr. Tension leaks into Kit's form as she stares at the thin figure. For a moment, she remains stubbornly where she stands, her hand still held over the dropped crystal, before her eyes flick toward the courier, watching for Innokentevna's decision. Newt looks between Petr and Grim a few times... "Wow. He's your dad?" "Marly ... Kitt ... step avay. Nov." Innokentevna take a deep breath, herdark gaze rising towards the spectral entry way. Her breath is short, it wavers, an then her teeth slam down hard on her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. "Marly, Kitt .. leesten to z'eese. Z'eese ees MY call, got eet. MY call." She lets out a second breath and a voice as cold as steel answers Grim back. "I'm goink to Hell anyvay, Greem. You vant me to step avay, fine. You come here an make me. I tare you. " Marlan has already taken her step back, none the less her jaw sets as Katya challenges Grim, her attention turnin toward shim now. Hezekiah focuses his eyes on the one-eyed Timonae, waiting...alert for any attempt to injure the children, but not yet taking action without it. He purposely doesn't look to Katya, doesn't draw attention that way. "The Kamir are dead. The undying are dead. Why continue their legacy?" His eyes remain on the Timonae though, mind prepared to attempt to stop any action by the Timonae against the children. Kit slowly pulls her hand back as she takes two steps away at Innokentevna's behest, her unblinking gaze returning to the majordomo. Following a bemused glance at Petr, Majordomo Grim turns his attention to Innokentevna. The smile twitches upward on his face. "You *dare* me to come through and make you? Why should I come through, when I can encourage you much more convincingly by having the guard shoot one child after another until you do as you are told." His words get icier with each syllable, and the smile fades away. Right, if Petr was nervous, he was trying quite hard not to show it, "Aww...Poppa..come on!" Petr turns towards Newt, "Heee doezn't even know hees my Poppa, my Momma told me...like erm long time ago..." Petr considers something, "Vell, vy all jus step away and leave Poppa alone..elze...elze...va'll clock Newt..wif diz spanner!" Petr brandishes the spanner at Newt at that, "Den ya'll all be zowwy." Newt takes a small step back, "Oh as if you'd getta chance. I'd deck ya bigtime." Volidana blinks at Petr's words "You have no love for anything Grim and not a shred of truth in you. You make a lie of everything...but you cannot make a lie of love...What good is my life...what good is there's to grow up with lies and strings "Because you knov you'll run out ov kits before I efen bleenk." Innokentevna answers back. "I'm a hoopin' Ungstiri." Tresillian looks from Grim to Katya, "It's probably the only way he can affect us. Killing those people there I mean. Why else would he stay there if he wasn't somehow dependant on that. I mean, If he's as evil and powerful as he's supposed to be... Hell I'd just sweep all of us aside and come throuhg." Petr glares at Newt, "Va'll deck ya ferzt...ya ain't gonna beat da Greeem's zon." Petr's voice raises as he frowns at Newt with the spanner. Kit's head turns slightly at Petr's continued claims, her brows knitting before she returns her attention to the 'negotiations'. "Indeed?" Grim inquires, arching an eyebrow. He nods to the Timonae. The Timonae draws a plasma pistol from a holster, yanks open the cell door and pulls one of the children - a mud-smeared little girl - out of the cell. She's crying as he holds the barrel of the pistol to her forehead, just beneath the curly black hair. Grim returns his attention to Innokentevna. "Feel like blinking yet?" Marlan shakes her head, "A few children or a universe full. Don't any of you forget that." she reminds the others, gaze still fixed on Grim. None the less her shoulders seem to tense, left hand uncounciously clenching at her side. Hezekiah murmurs something soft to Volidana, watching events unfold, as Grim's attention seem's focused on Katya. Newt takes his eyes off of Petr and looks over at the cyclopian Timmy, bringing his hand to his hip, as if reaching something on his toolbelt. Tresillian moves over towards Petr and Newt, looking like he'll separate the two 'boys' should it come to it. As he draws close he mutters something to Petr. Volidana locks her eyes on the Timonae and his gun Petr brandishes the spanner threateningly at Newt, "Oh yeay.va could take ya own wif diz spanner- Hey!" Petr glares at Tres as he comes closer..."Wot do ya tink ya're doing?" The boy glares at him. Tresillian mutters something further to Petr. Petr frowns at Tres, "Tiz not funny...va donch haf it..." Petr pokes the older man with a spanner, "Stay away from mee...Va'll hit ya wif my spanner." Petr declares as loud as possible. "Da ... an you can raise an eellusion z'at looks like zee Hant ov Fate, to echo your voice across your prifate prison. Vho knovs ... maybe z'ey are just as aetheral." The Ungstiri courier's gaze remains even. "Care to fint out eef I am?" Kit's gaze falls to the threatened girl, staring for a moment before rising once more to watch Grim, the blank mask of her expression never faltering. "You will run out of people to kill on the rock eventually," she says mildly. "Why not save time and energy and come take what you want?" Tresillian looks down at Petr ignoring the spanner, it's not a grown man attacking with trained fist and foot after all, "Hit me then, don't just poke me..." his voice drops.. Majordomo Grim doesn't flinch or swerve in this particular game of chicken. He simply inclines his head at the guard. The guard squeezes the trigger, shooting the crying little girl in the head. The blast subsides, the girl's body goes limp, and then the guard carries the corpse toward the portal. He tosses the body through so it lands at Petr's feet. The majordomo smiles tautly. "She's real enough, you'll find. Now, everyone step away from the stones." Marlan inhales sharply but doesn't move, she after all is already away from the stone. She shifts her gaze down to the little girl for a moment and then back to Grim, left hand relaxing and then tightening once more. Hezekiah's instinct is to tuck Volidana's face against him so he doesn't have to see as the girl is killed, though whether he succeeds is up to whether she resists and chooses to watch. Petr continues to argue with Newt, "Zum FRENZ you are....you think you CAN SHOW ME whoz better...Uh Uh...va'm better than you...va'll show you HOW I CAN defeat ya, don't think about DISTRACTING me......I'll show ya dat va'ms GREEM's child." The last sentence was at Tres as Petr aims the spanner at his belly as he glowers at Tres. He jumps as the child is tossed at his feet. His face turning pale. Death...right in his face. Newt starts a halfword in reply to Petr when the kid gets tossed their way. He then just freezes, midword, staring at the dead girl. Tresillian freezes as well but looks away fron the girl muttering softly, 'At least it was quick... if your lucky you won't have to come back remembering it.' He then stands and heads over to Marlan, "A word?" Volidana turns to look at the girl's lifeless body "may you be free where strings cannot hold you. You'll kill them all anyway grim. I'm sick and tired of this game...you don't chose when I live or die i do" Marlan remains where she is, attention focused on Grim. "Not now." she responds to the man, muscles rigid, "Get away." Innokentevna is caught, caught quiet, caughtstill,deathly still. Her head just drops, a veil of black bangs fallingstraight downm ragged and torn. There's no sound except heavy breathing. Then just broken words. " ... my ... call ... " She lets her hand draw away, a retreat, cold as night. She takes a step back. Newt finally moves, looking up at grim and with a stutter says, "Grim. You are a total, hoopin pigfucker." Petr mutters something to Newt. Kit shifts her stance slightly at Innokentevna's defeated murmur, rubbing a thumb lightly over the cool blade in her hand as she continues monitoring the portal and those framed within. Volidana sighs and steps away "I can't be responsible for anyone's death save my own' and moves back The majordomo nods his approval of Innokentevna's compliance. He inclines his head at the guard. Another child is drawn from the cell and held at gunpoint. Grim steps through the portal and glances over at Newt with a mordant smile. "So, not *all* of you will have a place at my right side." He moves toward the pedastal, reaching to touch the stone at the apex of the pyramid. Tresillian mutters just loud enought to be heared by Newt and Petr.. Petr's eyes narrowed for a moment before he takes in a deep breath and says, "Zhe iezz dead...izz she an illusion?" Petr is clearly shaken and his hands and his legs are shaking, he drops to his knees and starts crawling towards the Grim, appearing not to have heard anything Tres has said. His eyes were as large as he could make it, "Poppa...diz..ya hafta...do dat? Are...vy gonna kilt...me...too?" Marlan's gaze shifts to the stone Grim is about to grab and she appears to focus. At the first sound of Grim's footstep Innokentevan's head snaps up, and she is in motion. She throws herself forward, hand reacheing out and more. With a dark gasp she tries to call her ancient stone back to her. As soon as Grim steps through, Kit draws back her arm, and when the others begin to snap into motion, she plays the only distraction she can, flinging the knife at him. Newt snorts, "Go back to hoopin blowin yerself." and looks over at Petr, whispering, possibly loud enough for Tres to hear, "You go for Grim, I'll go the Guard." Tresillian makes a pouncing jump for Grim, or one of the stones, which ever he can it's not too clear. Marlan's attempt fails. Wounded Volidana's attempt fails. But Innokentevna's attempt, although it didn't yank the stone clear of the socket it *did* yank it loose long enough to break the connection of the portal, which vanishes just as Kit unleashes the hurling blade and Tres is leaping for him. Grim turns, but can do nothing but gawk as he sees his umbilical to Tomin Kora cut before his power has been fully imbued. He barely manages a scowl before he snaps out of existence. As Grim vanishes and the portal collapses, crackling coruscating blue energy begins to lash out from the stones on the pedastal. The great outstretched hand shudders and creaks. Petr blinks rapidly now as his shoulders droops in relief, "Ya told me ta provide a Distraction! Va waz trying ta!" The boy yells before the ground starts to shake beneath him, "Erm...va tink..we can run fer our lives now?" Tresillian catches himself mid pounce as Grim vanishes along with the portal, but not quite with enough agility to stop himself landoing awkwardly. He starts to crawl for the stairs. "OUT NOW!!" he yells reaching out in an attempt to drag atleast Petr with him. Grim vanishes and slowly the world seems to start crumbling, "Run!" Marlan yells, turning to look at Petr and Newt, then the others, kit and katya ignored for now, "Go, run, before this place crumbles!" Newt stares at the spot where Grim was for a bit and then begins to make a runner for it, "Petr! C'mon!" The tip of the index finger cracks, slides and tumbles away, crashing toward the dusty gray valley below. Petr rises unsteadily to his feet, it was pretty hard after crawling and starts to run, yanked along half by Tres. "Va'm GOING! Va'm going!" He yells. Innokentevna skids forward, slamming into the cebter pier as the large hand starts to shake and shatter. her eyes are empty, as she feels the tower collapses. A breath and she starts to move, towards the exit, looking for a small figure on th ground as she scrambles for the door. Katya finds the small corpse sprawled near the pedestal. Kit winces back at the first bright flash of blue energy, looking hastily about before she is checking on the positions of the others. Finding Marlan and Innokentevna lingering, she grimaces upon seeing the latter's actions and, rather than arguing, just makes her way over the shuddering platform to help the courier, trying to speed things along as much as possible. Marlan heads for the door but pauses long enoguht o look back for Katya. She seems unwiling to go through until Katya does, "Katya, hurry, there's not much time." Innokentevna kneels and takes up the child, gathering her up in her arms as she then makes her way to the stairs. " ... Prashu ... prashu ... prashuproscheniya ..." She then just pushes herself forward, on empty will alone. Gray Expanse - Fracture Gray. The very light that touches the soft, dusty clay of the earth and the bleached white stone of the grassless hills seems devoid of vigor or even a hint of warmth. The sky, the ground, the dromedary humps that poke up here and there, all have a ghostly pallor - the bloodless hue of a drowned and frozen corpse. The gray expanse gives shape and form to the emotion of despair. Rising from one lonely hillock to the north is a great black tower of obsidian, angling hundreds of feet in the air until it finally terminates in the sculpted shape of an outstretched humanoid hand. The tower continues to tremble and shudder, bits of it plunging to the ground. Tresillian looks around for cover, "Shit! Where now?!" Newt takes a breather and restarts running, "To the ships!" A glowing rose-colored portal materializes near Petr. Tresillian starts after Newt, "Incase you forgot, we 'appeared'...." Tresillian looks towards Petr and spies the portal. "Where'd that come from?" Coruscating blue lightning bolts dance along the surface of the tower as the hand continues to crack and crumble. Newt looks up at the sky and tries to figure out where the next bit of death is gonna fall. Tresillian then looks up, "Sod where it came from! I say we go that way." And he starts for the portal. Petr grins up towards the portal, "Its all due to you too...you helped up as well. Will va git ta see ya again?" Petr appears to ask the portal. A shrill whine emanates from the tower as the stones in the pedestal high above overload and explode with a tremendous thunderclap, sending out whistling showers of debris and billowing clouds of dust. Her steps awkward, Innokentevna continues out of the tower. A small bundle is clutched close to her chest as she just tries to get as far from the breaking ruin as she can. She follows the other, at the moment just by instinct. Marlan urges the others on as she exits the tower and heads for the portal, "There's no time!" she yells to the others, "Go through it." Tresillian looks towards the tower and the other Adults as they pour out. "MOVE. Now!" He says directing people through as though ushering them into a bunker. Kit flinches at the sharp crack of shattering stone, following fast on Marlan's heels out of the tower and taking the scene in a glance, adjusting her direction toward the portal. "Erm...mabbe ve should leave..through the portal. Heee made it appeared fer uz....well at least va tink so." Petr addresses the others as he dodges a flying a debris, "Vell....here! Gotta run..but..va'll give ya my spanner...so vy can remember me! THANKkkkkkks." The boy yelled as he hauls himself through the portal, tossing his spanner behind. Innokentevna follows, heading through the glowing portal. Plain of Shattered Glass (Ruins, Fracture) A blasted heath of crystal plates, the plains here are empty, the only sound from the bitter cold wind whispering beneath the forever night sky. The huge plates that make up the plain are cast like a tumble of thick playing cards, the edges shattered and razor sharp. Some are stone, some are clear, and some glimmer with silver starlight within, that and the faint shimmering of crimson hieroglyphics. A light frost covers the broken tableau, a fine tracery of white lace draped across the frozen landscape. The child cradled in Innokentevna's arms coughs, crying - not exactly dead. Tresillian is the last one through the portal and he skitters to a stop. The mirrorway begins to groan and grumble as it collapses in on itself. Tresillian looks around, "I get the creeping suspicion this whole planet might cave in on itself. My guess is we leave... NOW!" THat said he beats feet towards the Peacemaker. Innokentevna skids to a halt. A sudden hard halt. She relaxes her grip, shaking away her hair and the dampness at her eyes. There in the cold broken stones she looks down, carefully cradling the little one "You ... you are ..." She takes a breath and looks to the the two ships. "Holt on, just holt on ... you'll be safe." Panting, Kit stumbles to a halt to look over her shoulder as soon as she is through the portal, straightening and trying to recover her breath when the gate vanishes. Starting at Tresillian's declaration, she gives him a skeptical look, but it is the child's cries that brings a look of consternation to her face as she stares disbelievingly at the girl in Innokentevna's arms. Marlan is coming up just behind Katya. As katya pauses she comes up behind her, a hand moving to Katya's back, "katya let's go, we have to..." her words die on her lips as she catches isght of the crying girl in Katya's arms, "Oh hoop..." she too pauses now, gaze flipping to the ship then back to Katya and the mirror, "Hurry." she finally says, snapping back to the moment, "Get her to the ship." even as she says this she is reaching for her medical kit. Newt spins around as he hears the kid, "She's alive?!" As the mirrorway completes its self-collapse, the ground seems to stabilize. The planet seems no longer in danger of blowing up around you. Petr blinks and skids to a halt, "Da kidz alive!!" Innokentevna looks to Kit and swallows. "I theenk ... theenk ve got to go. All ov us." At marlan's words she nods quietly, she shifts the girl in her arms. "Holt on nov, da? Holt on tight ..." She takes a few steps more, until there is no more movement of the ground about them. That's when she falls to her knees again, to gently set the child to her feet. A hand rises, to brush dark curls from the child's eyes, a simple, soft motion, still holding, but more supporting. "Aylo ... aylo ... are you ... are you okay?" For the moment, just this few heartbeats, for a pale courier, the entire world is all wrapped up in the little one before her. Katya sets the girl down on the ground and Marlan moves to squat down beside her, medical kit dropping to the ground from her hand. She tosses it open, grabbing a medical scanner from within before turning her attention to the girl, "Just keep her steady Katya." she says, "Until we know the damage." Petr peers at the child as he casts a glance at Newt, "Hey...vy haven't told me 'bout wat dey do to ya." Releasing a slow breath at the seeming miracle, Kit watches just long enough to see Marlan start to check the girl over for injuries before she is looking toward those gathered on the plains; habitually filling the role of look-out when all other concerns are being handled by others. Newt looks over at Petr, "We've been kinda busy ya know..." Marlan rocks back on her heels, "I don't believe it..." she mutters then looks up, surprised gaze turnign to Katya, "It was a stun gun....he didn't have any intention of kiolling them...it was just a stun gun." Tresillian takes a seat over on the ground by the Peacemaker and just watches, most of his attention on Petr and Newt it would seem. He reaches up with one hand and pulls the hood of his parka back then removes his watchcap releasing his mop of purple hair. "Anyone want a drink? Tea, Coffee, Vodka?" Petr nibbles on his fingernail for a moment, "Yeah...va knew dat." The boy cocks his head to one side.."Ya know...wat if....wat if...de Greem wasn't reeely....evil and he...waz juz kinda da one trying hiz bezt ta be released....so he can stop da evil. Da act waz out dere...ta deceive uz..and ta deceive da whole world, so dat..hee can keep da greater evil at bay. Now...dat de Greem iz gone...doez dat...mean...da Greater evil iz now...released...upon uz...eh?" Petr looks up unblinkingly as he stares at everyone. Innokentevna slowly, slowly starts to regain her shaky breath, her fingers not leaving the little one's hair. "I ... I ton't blame you forbeink kveit ...da?" She leans back on her haunches, helping herstaystill and distracting the girl from marlan's examination. "Ton't vorry for her, she's just a toctor. A real nice one. An ... an ... an I knov eets confusink, but ve got zee nicest shep, an cookies. Vell I theenk ve hafe cookies. An peanut butters, an efer jam an all at. An you can use my pillov, eets nice an soft." And at marlans words she just blinks, letting out a sudden breath, herwhole bodydooping, as if the adrenaline that had been keeping her going had got up an vent. "Spasiba ... tank ... tahnk ta fates forsometheenk goink vrite." She looks back to the girl. "You prolly feel real bat bout nov ..." Slowly she gathers her up. "Nothink a goot nights sleep von't help." Marlan shifts her gaze to Petr and frowns, "Don't even hoopin start thinkin that, da. Don't even think it." There is a flicker of interest at the suggestion of beverages from Tresillian, but then Kit glances toward Petr and shakes her head. "That way leads to paranoia and madness," she says with grim humor before remarking in aside to Innokentevna, "There are cookies, but they are frozen because that is how I like them. If she does not mind, then she may have some." Newt snorts a bit as Katya speaks and shrugs, "Maybe. Too late now I guess." "She might have been dead you know," Tres offers, "Valerie, Daker, Croxin and I all died but we 'got better' somehow. Remembering it is the only thing I'm not a fan of." He stands and starts up the peacemaker's ramp, "Anyone want that drink?" Innokentevna looks across to Tresillian, as she slowly stands, the girl's head on her shoulder. "Actually zee offer ees greatly appreshiate't. But I got a leetle one to put to bet." She takes a deep breath. "You deet goot. You really deet." The young woman nods. "All you deet. Eets you z'at deet zeese. Spasiba. I guess ... " There's a soft pause, "I guess eet means ve can all go home nov." Kit shakes her head slightly as Tresillian repeats the offer. "No, thank you." Marlan puts the medical scanner back in the kit and closing it up, slowly stands, medical kit in hand. She reaches up to rub her eyes, "Katya...get her inside, da." she suggests. Tresillian nods to Katya, "I did my best," he shrugs, "computers make much more sense though. -Much- more."